


Markiplier x Reader: Spiders Or Death?

by KingOfHearts709



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Basically, F/M, Fluff, Markiplier - Freeform, Spiders, markipliergame, scared, scream, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mark hears you scream, he fears the worst is happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier x Reader: Spiders Or Death?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for that lovely anonymous person on my blog who gave me this prompt request! I had some fun writing it! x

At first, you didn't even notice it. You were simply using the kitchen to your advantage, trying to make something that could pass as food. It went from the corner of the wood cabinets to the wall. Then it dropped down towards the salt and pepper. It went past the containers and towards the bread bag you had taken out. It stopped moving there, either waiting for an opportunity or just tired of moving. You reached for the bag of bread, and then you saw it.  
"Go away, you stupid fly!" you grumbled aloud, swatting at the pesky insect. "No needs you right now." The fly flew away and by your ear before making random circles near the garbage can.  
Mark, meanwhile, was spending his time upstairs while this happened, putting away laundry.  
And then he heard a gigantic scream from downstairs. He dropped the shirt in his hands.  
"Go away!" he heard your voice yell at the tip of your lungs. He heard the dropping of some kind of metal object. Then it went silent.  
"Oh, my God," he said, running around the corner of his room and banging his knee on the door frame while he rushed for the stairs. "God, Jesus Christ." He jumped from the stairs to see you, a slumped up mess in the left corner of the couch. He ran towards you.  
"Holy hell, what the hell just happened?" he asked you, turning you over to check for any injuries. Tears stained your cheeks.  
"Mark," you said, "there's this gigantic spider in the kitchen."  
And Mark stared at you.  
And stared.  
And stared.  
"I thought you were dying down here," he said at last.  
"It felt like I was going to," you told him. "It crawled onto my hand." Mark sighed. He let you be and went towards the kitchen to find the creepy crawler that caused you to almost give him a heart attack. He opened the front door and threw the creature out the door, then went towards you.  
At least you were alive. Mark stood you up from the couch and hugged you close like there was no tomorrow.  
"Mark...?" you said after he didn't let you go for a few moments.  
"Please don't scare me like that again," he mumbled into your shoulder. Reluctantly, you warmly hugged him back. "I thought you were going to be dead by the time I got downstairs."  
"I'm not going anywhere, I swear," you told him reassuringly.  
You stayed in that embrace for a while longer, though you couldn't tell exactly how long.  
Well... At least you weren't dying.


End file.
